Thomas/The Land Before Time (The Sodor Before Time) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Littlefoot (Thomas and Littlefoot are both the main characters) *Percy as Chomper (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Littlefoot and Chomper are) *Emily as Cera (Emily and Cera are both the main females) *Toad as Petrie (Toad and Petrie are both small and western) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ducky (Emma and Ducky are both small and wear green) *Duck as Spike (Duck and Spike are both wear green and western) *Rosie as Ruby (Rosie and Ruby are both wear pink and names begin with the letter 'R') *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ali (Tillie and Ali are both love interests to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Edward and Molly as Littlefoot's Grandparents *Diesel 10 as Red Claw (Diesel 10 and Red Claw are both strong, evil, scary, and mean) *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Screech and Thud are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sharptooth (Cerberus and Sharptooth are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Gordon as Topsy (Gordon and Topsy are both tough, important, pompous, proud, and father figures to Emily and Cera) *Henry as Mr. Thicknose (Henry and Mr. Thicknose are both wise, kind, and funny) *James as Mr. Clubtail (James and Mr. Clubtail are both wear red and vain) *Lady as Littlefoot's Mother (Lady and Littlefoot's Mother are both have beautiful voices) *Murdoch as Bron (Murdoch and Bron are both strong and father figures to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tippy (Toots and Tippy are both have five letters in one name and they both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Flora as Mrs. Flyer *Old Slow Coach as Momma Swimmer (Momma Swimmer's voice suits Old Slow Coach) *Derek as Pterano (Pterano's voice suits Derek) *Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Rinkus and Sierra are) *BoCo as Doc (Edward and BoCo are good friends, just like Grandpa Longneck and Doc are) *Oliver as Shorty (Oliver and Shorty are both wear green and western) *Rusty as Rhett (Rusty and Rhett are both names begin with the letter 'R') *Duncan as Hyp (Duncan and Hyp are both stubborn) *Bill and Ben as Mutt and Nod (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Mutt and Nod are) *Annie and Clarable as Dinah and Dana (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Dinah and Dana are) *Harold as Guido (Harold and Guido are both fly in the air) *Toby as Rooter (Toby and Rooter are both old) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Mo (Grampus and Mo are both travel in sea) *Zebedee and Zak (from TUGS) as Ozzy and Stuart (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like Ozzy and Stuart are) *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Archie (Northumberland and Archie are both old and travel in sea) *Elizabeth as Old One (Elizabeth and Old One are both old) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Tricia *Belle as Tria *Donald as Hyp's Father *Douglas as Mutt's Father *Spencer and Daisy as Chomper's Parents (Spencer, Daisy and Chomper's Parents are all half bad and half good) *Devious Diesel as Icky (Devious Diesel and Icky are both devious) *Mavis as Dil (Mavis has been a real villain in Season 3) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Elsie (Lillie Lightship and Elsie are both travel in sea) *D261 as Giganotosaurus (D261 and Giganotosauurs are both evil) *Bulgy as Allosaurus Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Littlefoot ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Chomper Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Cera ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Petrie Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Ducky TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Spike Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Ruby Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Ali EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|and Molly as Littlefoot's Grandparents ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Red Claw Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Sharptooth WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Topsy Coal22.png|Henry as Mr. Thicknose TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Mr. Clubtail ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Littlefoot's Mother Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Bron Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Tippy Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Mrs. Flyer Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Momma Swimmer Derek.jpg|Derek as Pterano ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Doc Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Shorty RustytotheRescue26.png|Rusty as Rhett MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Hyp Bill,BenandFergus61.png|Bill and Ben as Mutt and Nod Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Dinah and Dana Harold.jpg|Harold as Guido SpecialAttraction1.png|Toby as Rooter GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Moe ZebedeeMunitionsDeletedShot.jpg|Zebedee Zak (TUGS).jpg|and Zak as Ozzy and Stuart NorthumberlandHeader.jpg|Northumberland as Archie ThomasAndTheTuba37.png|Elizabeth as Old One Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Tricia Belle.png|Belle as Tria TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Hyp's Father DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Mutt's Father GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer Daisy(episode)21.png|and Daisy as Chomper's Parents DieselDoesItAgain57.png|Devious Diesel as Icky Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Dil Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Elsie MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Giganotosaurus MrBulgyRidesAgain50.png|Bulgy as Allosaurus Category:Daniel Pineda